Kickin It Admitting Your Feelings
by PenguinDayDreamerx
Summary: This is a story about Kim and Jack. They both like each other...but will they ever have the guts to tell each other? And what is the secret that Kim knows, but will never tell? When something unexpected happens, that brings them close, but makes them hate each other, what will they do? Follow the story of feelings, Shocks, emotional breakdowns, and most of all true friendship.
1. Chapter 1 What I feel for you x

**Here is my Kickin it story. Im hoping to make it quite a long story, so keep reviewing so i'll add more! I'm so excited for the new kickin episodes on Tv, and I hope you like reading my Kickin' It story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin' it, or Suade, the school and teachers are fake.**

Kim P.O.V

I threw myself down on the bed. What a day! For once i wasnt stressed about work. For once i wasnt stressed about homework. For once i wasnt even stressed about Donna Topin, the girl who's bullied me since the day i spilt orange juice all over her "suade boots", about 2 years ago! Unfortunatly, it wasnt an accident...  
No, i had a much bigger worry, and a secret. This boy. Oh, boy oh boy oh boy! Such adorable eyes, amazing walk, awesome hair...in fact, awesome in every way but one. He didnt like me, and never will.

Jack P.O.V

I threw myself down on the bed. What a day! For once i wasnt stressed about the sports teams i had to organise. For once i wasnt stressed about my best mates mad desires for trying his "Jerry Style" on the girls. For once i wasnt even stressed about Donna Topin, the girl who's fancied me since the day i carried her bag up to Chemistry about 2 years ago! I wish i never had done that...  
No, i had a much bigger worry, and a confession. This girl. Oh, man i think i love her! Such adorable dimples, an amazing smile, awesome hair...in fact, awesome in every way but one. She didnt like me, and never will.

Kim P.O.V

Today i am being extreamly cautious around school, determind not to see him, as i would majorly embarress myself if i did! I have just survived History and Georgrahy okay, but now its maths - not so good. Not good at all. Mr Grimhorn paired us up , girls with boys and vice versa. Your'll never guess it, but yes, i got paired up with him. GROAN! What am i gonna do?

Jack P.O.V

She was my maths partner today! Of all the girls i could have been with...her?! I acted cool, and like i wasnt intersted, but suprisingly, she did the same! I got on with the work, trying to act as independant as i could. I could see her struggling on a question. Should i help her? Instead i did something stupid. "For gods sake, its 57, isnt it obvious?", I grumbled. She looked up at me with a mixture of sadness and shock on her face. I felt really bad at the end of the lesson...it was like she had tears in her eyes for some reason...Normally she would snap back a retort. Does she like me? Of course she doesnt jack, Pull yourself together!

Kim P.O.V

He made me cry today! I know it was stupid, but he acted as if I was really really stupid? I cant stop crying now, ive got to hurry up and go home!

Jack P.O.V

Why did i say that? Now she'll hate me forever!

Kim P.O.V

That night, i sat on my window sill, next to the half opened window. The night air wafted in, cool and refreshing. Tears plastered my face, but i wasnt crying any more. I called out into the slient night.  
"Jack Anderson, I love you"

Jack P.O.V

I was lying in bed, listening to my ipod through headphones. I paused the music and listened to the silence. It was peaceful, and calm. Quietly, i stuttered,  
"Kim Crawford, I love you"

**Too predictable? Too repeative? Let me know**  
**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**hope you enjoyed it, next chapter very soon xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 The Secret Stone x

**Okay here's chapter 2, thank you for my reviews! I felt really happy :D. I thought i would get none! I will try and update Fridays, Sundays, and Tuesdays. Today was an exception. Thank you again, and hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin' It.**

Kim P.O.V

I didnt know if i wanted to go to the Dojo this evening - Jack would be there, and if i had to spar against him , i'd probally break down! Its weird how we've been best friends for ages and now, suddenly, i look at him in a whole new light. Hmm, i decided to go,who knows, i might get him down on one knee!

Jack P.O.V  
I arrived fist at the Dojo, and went to get changed, and as i came out Kim was leaning against th eall. She looked so cute, just standing there. She was holding something in her hands; it looked like a stone..? I edged closer.

Kim P.O.V

I jerked my head upwards when i heard the door open. I speedily pocketed my stone. It was the stone my mother gave me before she died. I hoped it would make me feel calmer. It had a beautiful speckled pattern on it, and reminded me of her. I was only three when she died. My dad told me she'd been in hospital for some time, but i wasnt allowed to see her. After only 2 weeks, my dad shakly told me she had passed away. Grief had hit me like a bullet to the head. However no one knew about her, as i didnt want any symath - it makes me even more upset. Jack was there, stepping towards me, looking towards me as per usual. I sighed, oh boy! "Jack looks amazing!", i thought to myself. Jack asked if i wanted to spar with him. I bit my lip and replied "sure".

Jack

After Kim agreed to a match, i mentally reminded myself to ask her about the stone afterwards. I was slightly neveous, but acted very confident infront of Kim. Even too confident ...

(Jack is Bold, Kim is Not)

**"Hey Kim, you've never sparred against me before have you?"**

"Nope but im going to win - I have spped and intelligence...and fits of giggling!"

**"Haahaa! But i have power and thats all you need!"**

"Dont be ridiculous!"

**"Im not being ridcoulous Kimmy Dear"**

"Shut up Jack!"

We got into our postitions and started fighting. I aimed a high kick at Jack, but he ducked under it and punched my arm. Swiftly i grabbed it, twisted it and kicked his stomach. Unfortunatly Jack had a firm hold on my shoulder, so he flipped me.I sprung up whilst jack Screamed " I win", and charged at jack, knocking him on the ground and pinned his leg to the ground.

"Actually, your'll find I do!"

Suddenly i relised i was on top of Jack. I turned bright pink! Awkwardly i wriggled off him.

**"Hey Kim, can i ask you something?"**

"Sure, whats up?"

Hw paused. I waited. Could it be something about me? Did he like me?

**"What was that stone you were holding?"**

I shuddered.

"Oh nothing just a, well you know, pretty little thing, stones are nice, yeah, oh my look at the time, i have to go, bye Jack!"

I sprinted out the Dojo, towards home. That was close!

Jack P.O.V

I stood there paralyzed. What was Kim hiding from me?


	3. Chapter 3 Arranging a date x

**SORRY! I know i should have posted one Sunday, sorry sorry, i had a MASSIVE english project to do , and sorta forgot! But to make it up to you, ive done a long-ish one today, and will do an extra long one tommorow. There will also be a poll vote tommorow, so please vote! Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER : i do NOT own Kickin it, or any of the characters in it.**

Kim P.O.V

Phew! That was close...look i know its weird, but i dont want Jack knowing anything about it...i know him so well...he will sympathise. I decided to go back home and get some sleep. Maybe sleeping on it will help me think! I fished the stone and my keys out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. I heard a rustling of papers coming from the kitchen. As i entered the brightly painted kictchen, a warm smell of bread wafted into my nose. Thats strange, Dad never bakes! My father was sitting at the table, shoving scraps of paper into his pocket.  
"Hey Darling, how was you day?" A hint of guilt was in his voice, but i decided not to notice. I sat down and began tucking into a strawberry pie, and telling Dad about my day.

Jack P.O.V

After i finished at the Dojo, I changed back into my normal clothes and headed home. As i lay on my bed writing up a Geography essay, my thoughts drifted back to Kim. Why was she always so nervy around me? I really liked Kim, but i was debating if it was a good idea to continuing liking her. If she thought i was weird, maybe i should go for someone else. Besides, her friend Grace was pretty cute, although she would never compare to Kim. I made up my mind to talk to Grace and Kim tommorow, at lunch. Reluctantly, i got back to my Geography.

THE NEXT DAY...

Jack P.O.V

After English, I headed to the canteen. Jerry headed off to a detention. Once i got my food from Marge the lunch lady, I spotted Kim and Grace sitting at a table. I swaggerd over and asked if this seat was taken. They shook their heads and I sat down.

Kim P.O.V

Jack was sitting at our table! My mind whirred - why? Why? WHY? I tried to keep calm, but my heart was racing. Jack chatted to us, but his eye kept wandering to Grace. A spike of jealousy crept in and i blurted out, "So Jack what you doing after school today?"

Jack P.O.V

I jerked my head to face Kim. Grace scowled at Kim.

(**Jack Bold**, Kim Normal, _Grace Italics_)

"**Erm nothng really why do you ask**?"

"Oh, wondered if you fancy grabbing a bite to eat at Phils?"

"**Sure, that would be nice,** **if your sure you want to that is, what time?**"

"Shall we say six?"

"_But Kimmy, we've got to do our history homework, you promised you would..._"

I scowled at Grace.

"Seriously? Thats not in until Friday, its only Wednesday! I'll do it tommorow!"

"_But you promised!_"

"I did..?"

"_Yeah, and you must keep on top of your homework!_"

"**Erm, do you wanna change the da-**"

"Oh History sucks, Grace just shut up for once, all you do is blab blab about work!"

Suddenly, Grace threw her chair down and stormed off. After a pause Jack said,

"**You still sure?"**

" YES! So see you at five outside Phils Jack?

"**I guess...**"

"See ya then!"

Kim P.O.V

I raced out of the dinner hall. Oops! I did have to do that History. I wanted to appoligse to Grace, but whenever i saw her i rememberd how she had made a fuss abotu stupid homework in front of Jack. How could she? Why would she? She made me look like a total geek now! All through Biology I thought about my date with Jack. Well, in my eyes it was a date. In his eyes was probally nothing special. What a shame. Mrs Laurat snapped my out of my trance with some sharp words, and i became absorbed in Biology once more.

Jack P.O.V

After Kim had gone, I cleared way my tray and walked out of the dinner hall. Oops! Should i have stopped Grace go? To be honest it was quite cute - and amusing her stomping off! I wanted to tell Kim that maybe we should change the date, but whenever i saw her i rememberd how she had looked socute when she was talking to me. All through French, I thought about my meeting with Kim. I could make it pretty special. Maybe i could pluck up the courage and ask her if she liked me. In her eyes the meeting was probally nothing special. What a shame. Though she had seemed very eager to go. Hmmm...? Mr Brown snapped my out of my trance with some sharp words, and i became absorbed in French once more.

**So what do you think? I promise i'll upload another one tommorow! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Date x

**So here is chapter 4...oooo, oooo! Its not too long (sorry!) but its quite...interesting;). Review please, and answer my poll! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it, or own any of the places or characters.**

Kim P.O.V

I walked out of the en-suite into my bedroom once again. Me and my friend Lilly were trying to decide what I should wear to Phils with Jack. Slowly I turned round "elegantly" whilst Lilly giggled.

(Lilly italics, Kim Normal)

"_A dress Kim? Wow. But no, not to Phils! Maybe to a romantic cinema with Jack...awwww!_"

*Kim whacks Lilly with bag*

"Lilly!"

"_Sorry! Havent you got something more casual?_"

"Hang on..."

**5 minutes later**

"What about this? The leggins are old though..."

"_TOO casual Kim! A woolly jumper..? Its only autumn!_"

"I know, I know...diamond leggins?"

"_...too sparkly i think!_"

"Then what?!"

I curled up on the bed and sobbed. I wanted to get this right. I had to get this right! Lilly dried my tears and told me she would make me look faboulous, in an hour and she knew just what to do. Slowly i opened my eyes, nodded my head and whispered determindly -

"Lets Do This."

Jack P.O.V

What to wear...hmmm, it was quite easy. I had three outfits on my bed. A suit and bow tie, a checkered shirt and jeans, and another pair of jeans with a white t-shirt and black and white loose jacket. Imedialty i ruled out the suit. Too smart I reckonded, come on it was only Phils. Afftetr about 5 minuetes I decided on the farmers look. Checkered shirt and jeans. I also wrapped a black jacket around my waist. After i had changed I sat on my bed, rocking back and forth. Kim. Kim. She was perfect. Did she think this was a date? I hoped so. She was going to look cute , no matter what. I whirled away the time by practising convosatoin staters in the mirror.

At 5:20 I headed down to Phils. It only took me five minuetes to get there, but I wanted to be early, so i definitly wouldnt keep Kim waiting. I leaned against the fence, causually whislting. Sudenly i felt a nervous tap on my shoulder. I spun round. There she was. She looked...Stuinning. Her golden hair hung loosly around her shoulders, and on her face (which was beautiful!) was stuck a cute eage smile. She wore a short black and white skirt with black leggins and a pair of luminously white shoes. She had ablack vest top on with a smiley face in the middle, with heart-shaped eyes.

(Jack Bold, Kim Normal)  
"**Wow**"

"What? Do I look okay? I something wrong?

Kim P.O.V

When Jack said "**Wow**" I became nervous.

"What? Do I look okay? I something wrong?"

"**No no no no! You just look...stunning**"

I blushed! Aww he was so sweet!

"**Shall we go in?**"

As we went in, Jack held the door open and I sat down at a table. Phils in the evening was quite nice. It was peaceful and dimly lit by candles. Phil came up and asked what we wanted to order. Before he left, he gave me a wink and darted of. I shudderd.

Whilst we ate, we chatted about school, the dojo, and how some girls were better ar karate than boys. I won that arguement!

After we paid, we took a stroll down to the beach. Jack unwrapped his jacket from his waist and put it on me. I smiled at him gratefully. We sat in silence for a while, just gazing at the sunset. The sun relflected on the water, making a shimering pattern on it. I gazed up the beach to my house. The lights were still on, so thankfully dad was still up. I had forgotten my keys! Jack was watching my face. Suddenly he turned my head to him and kissed me.  
Just like that. It was so suddened, but it seemed to light up my heart, and give it a warm glow. However Jack pulled away. But I pulled him in again, and this time he didnt hold back. I felt as if my heart was conected to his. I knew I loved him. He was mine. But then it shattered -

"**Im sorry Kim, Im so sorry, i shouldnt have, you didnt like it, it was wrong, you dont know the truth, I, oh no!**"

He scampered off into the night, leaving me with his jacket, and feeling suddenly cold and miserable. What did he mean? What truth didnt I know?

**Oooh! A mystery!**

**REVEIW! I will post the next one on Friday! Please answer my Poll too :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 PREVIEW

**Heya! I know its not Friday, But i thought, you know, I'll give you a little preview! Heehee! SO, we have a mystery, and a real shock. I will upload the full chapter tomoz. It will carry on from this mini one. Also, I am doing a poll for a cross-over story I will do when I am near the end of this story. Please vote! So, hope you like it! REVIEW!**

A few days later...

Kim P.O.V

I hadent seen Jack for a few days. However I was still slightly angry and scared about what he said on the beach. "You dont know the truth...?" I was acctually quite scared. But, as I marched into school, I told my self firmly, "You are Kim Crawford, A girl of NO fear!" . Thats when I saw her. Donna Topin. She was swaggering towards me. As soon as she opened her mouth, I knew I was in for it.

(Kim Normal, _Donna Italics_)

_"Hey KimKim, whats up?"_

"What do you want Donna?"

_"Oh Kimmy Darl, I know you mean well, but even you must admit, Jack Anderson is way out of your league!"_

"Shut Up Donna, I dont even like him!"

_"Aww Kim has a crush! Too bad he's mine!"_

Thats when I got mad. Reallly mad.

"For goodness sake Donna! Why you so obbssed? He would never like you!"

_"Oh really? Well, let me just tell you something Miss Amazing"_

She grabbed my ear and dragged me to her locker. Still tugging, she unlcoked her locker and grabbed her phone.

_"Listen to this!"_

I listened. My mind froze. I felt sick. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. It was the voice of Jack Anderson. Saying something I didnt ever want to hear again.

**"Hey Donna. I really like you. I love you. Wanna date?"**

I screamed.

**Sorry! Just had to post this, better review... or your'll never find out whats gonna happen;)!**

**Loveyou all! x**


	6. Chapter 5 Poor Jack x

**Sorry its late! I had horrible Algebra to do :(. Any way, hope you like it, keep reviewing, and keep voting on my poll. Ive got quite a lot of followers, so thank you to all of you! Happy Reading! WIll post next chapter Sunday**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Kickin it, or any of the charaters or places.**

**One Week after what Kim heard...**

Jack P.O.V

I decided to face school again. I had managed to be ill for a week, but I was sure I couldn't fool my mum anymore. Reluctently, my mind turned back to that fatefull evening. I had only just texted Kim "Sorry" again, for the mishap on the beach. I knew that Donna was watching me, and fearing about what she had said earlier in the week, that is why I quickly left.

**What happened earlier in the week...**

Donna Topin had began eyeing me up again, and I was getting worried. I was right to be worried however, as after my 4th lesson she grabbed me and pulled me into the utility cuboard and whispered to me:

(Jack Bold, _Donna Italics_)

_Listen Jacky, I know you like Kim, but you obviously like me more dont you?"_

**"No Donna...I like Kim!"**

She shoved me up agaisnt the wall, and pulled out her phone.

_"Well, you are going to do as I tell you, or your little Kim gets it!"_

**"Shut it Donna! I dont like you in that way, seriously I do-"**

I got cut off by Donna full on kicking me in the balls. It hurt like hell. To stop me screaming she stuffed a piece of cloth in my mouth, whilst grabbing my collar and threating:

_"Listen Jack, If you dont do what I say, your in for it, Now I want you to speak into my phone , "Hey Donna. I really like you. I love you, Wanna date?"_

I violently shook my head. Donna slapped me and kneed me in the stomach.

_"Say It Now!"_

I had no choice. The pain was killing me. So, I said it.

**"Hey Donna. I really like you. I love you, Wanna date?"**

After I blurted out, guilt ran up and down my body. I wanted to puke.

_"Haahaa! Thanks Jacky, cant wait until Kim sees this!"_

**"No! Please Donna No"**

_"Aww Jacky is upset?"_

**"Yes! I'll do anything Donna!"**

_"Really? Make out with me?"_

I considered. I hated Donna, but this would make her stop!

**"Yes, if you dont show that to Kim"**

_"Alrighty then Baby!"_

So she kissed me. It wasn't too bad, but all the time I was thinking about Kim. She ran her fingers up and down my back, began stoking my neck. That felt good, so I began running my fingers through her hair. Suddenly I pulled away, relising what I was doing. NO! Donna smirked.

_"That wernt half bad Jack babes! Too bad I dont keep my promises!"_

**"what?! Donna!"**

She Pecked me on te cheek and then said,

_"see ya later Babes!"_

With a malicious smile and a flirty wink, she bounced out of the cuboard, and trotted over to her friends, where she poured out all that had just happened. I hobbled home, vowing never to go to school again.

**Back to the present...(lol)**

Kim. She was standing by her locker, reading a book. I wandered over to her. She looked up. Hatred filled her eyes, and as she snapped her book shut she snarled:

"Hey Jack. Hows Donna Topin? Made out with her yet again?"

**"No! Listen Kim it was a misunderstanding... I..."**

"Oh yes of course Jack. You see it all fits! The truth ey? Yeah I see it. You kissed me, when you mouth has been all over Donnas!"

**"Kim, No I-"**

"Just shut it Jack. I dont want to hear any more. I must say you have very poor taste. See you In Science, and please, dont start talking about your blossoming love with Donna, or I might just puke."

Kim P.O.V

I hurtled away, head held high, trying to make the tears forming in my eyes dissapear. Why, oh why? I loved him. I thought he loved me... I was wrong.

Jack P.O.V

All through History and Social Studies, I felt sick. Kim, oh Kim, why wouldnt she believe me!? I love you...and now you hate me.

Kim P.O.V

Science Next. Oh God!

Jack P.O.V

Science Next. Oh God!

Kim P.O.V

I marched in and sat down next to Jack. Seriously, Why cant I move? Mr Newton started telling us we would be working in pairs,and creating a project about the Tundra. I turned to Jack. Great.

"Turn To Page 45 in your books Class, and start planning!"

"Okay, I'll do the drawings and answer question 1-3, you write the conclution and answer 4 and 5. Good?"

**"Kim, Listen Im Sorry-"**

"Good. Now let me concentrate."

**"KIM"**

I dropped my pen in fright. Jack had never raised his voice at me before. I turned, and softened at the sight of his hazel eyes.

**"Listen Kim. Donna pushed me in a cuboard, kicked me, punched me, slapped me, but worst of all, forced me to record that I love her into her mobile. I'm so sorry. I swear I didnt mean it, and will never mean it. I love you Kim. I really do. "**

I looked deep into his eyes, and knew he was telling the truth.

"I heard you made out with her, Jack is it true?"

He blushed.

"JACK!"

**"Seriously, she forced me! It was horrible anyway, I prefered your kiss..."**

I giggled.

"I love you Jack!"

**"You too Kim,"**

"So, what are you going to do about Donna?"

**"Oh your'll see Kimmy, your'll see!"**

**Tadaaa! Awww;) REVIEW! PLease, was it okay? Sorry if there are any errors, I am soooooooo tired! Loveyouall! xxx**


	7. Chapter 6 The Plan x

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows, love you!**

**A shoutout to Maddy, your awesome, never stop reviewing! **

**So what Jack gonna do about Donn? Read on, Kickin' it lovers! **

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Kickin it!**

Kim P.O.V

Me and the guys were practising in the Dojo. Jack had talked to me before the session, an we agreed to discuss Donna afterwards. I aimed a high kick at a punching dummy as Rudy came in waving his hands.

(Rudy Underlined, **Jack Bold****_,_** Kim Normal, _Jerry Italics_)

"Hey Guys, we have a newbie startin' today!She-"

_"Yo Rudy, its a girl right? Cor, it'll be nice to have a pretty face round here for once!"_

*Kim punches him in the stomach*

"oy!"

**"You just got owned Jerry!"**

_"Cool it Kim!"_

"Hmmf!"

"Hello Guys? Awesome guy with news being ignored?"

**"Sorry Rudy"**

"SORREEYYY!"

_"Yeah sorry man"_

"Anyway, she isnt here by choice unfortunatly, only by force. If you dont mind me saying, she's abit..tarty..."

**"Great."**

"Oh the joys!"

"Well her father said she'll be here at 10, so any minute now!"

*Phone Rings*

"Oh! That'll be my new Dancing manger! My last one was...welll never mind! Be nice to the new girl!"

**"Even though she's going to be a Weirdo with a capital W!"**

Jack

I decided to practise my stunts. I manged to do a back flip kick, before I heard Kim saying "Go Jack!".  
I blew Kim a kiss, and attempted to do it again. However, just as I was getting ready to amaze the guys again, I heard a chilling voice.

(Donna Topin (Omg!) Underlined)

"Ooooo! Pretty cool Jacky boy!"

I stared. Please no, Donna isnt the new student is she? Please No No NO! Kim was frozen to the spot, glancing at me.

"So, I dont wanna do your fancy pancy Karate, but my Daddy said he'll get me tickets to a backstage pass to a Ricky Weaver concert, and another Pony, so your'll have to teach me some stuff! Hey Jerry!"

Donna winked at Jerry, making him smooth back his hair and say in a cocky voice,

_"I can teach ya Donna!"_

"Yay! Jacky babes, see ya!"

Jerry began teaching Donna the basics, whilst Kim slid over to me, telling me her plan.

"Right, I've got it! You need to make Donna think that ou really like her, so she'll tell EVERYONE! Then we can embarss her in front of everyone! Whatcha think?"

**"Great Idea! But I have to be extra nice to her?"**

"Yup, starting now!"

Kim poked her tounge out at me, and began sparring with Milton. I took a deep breath, and swaggered over to Donna.

**"Jerry, your dad, err wants you home right now...he, err called me!"**

_"oh...sure dude, c ya guys then."_

Painfully, I was left alone with Donna. She turned to me, battering her eye lids. I pulled her to me, and began to make out with her, although inside my mind was reeling. Poor Kim! She slid her hand up my back, and I touched her neck. I began to like it, maybe Donna wasnt that bad...

Kim P.O.V

I saw Jack making out with Donna. My tummy felt funny, but I pulled myself together, praying Jack would never ever fall for her. He wouldnt...would he?

**Like it? Sorry for any mistakes, thanks for the reviews and my amazing followers! 3 Will update Tuesday!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7 Donna Topins Charm x

**Hey! New Chapter, hope you like it! Love all of you, keep reading, and keep voting on my poll please!**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it!**

Donna Topin P.O.V

Omg, I love Jack! He's so cute and a great kisser;)! I have totally showed Kim up. She looks so jealous when ever I'm with him! Ive got to work with her in Maths...she's gonna get so mad, and maybe spill some secrets! Oooo gossip!

Jack P.O.V

I spent my lunch time with Donna and her friends today. She had her arm around me every second of it, and it felt weird. Her friends are so giggly and girly, and seriously, I hate them! Donna whispered in my ear if we fancied making out after lunch. Reluctently I nodded, and she pulled me to that very same cupboard. The cupboard where all my troubles began. Donnas' cupboard. She grabbed me by the waist and began kissing me, taking my breath away. An aroma of mango wafted into my nostrils and suddenly, I began kissing her back, running my fingers through her silky hair. It felt good. I liked it.

Kim P.O.V

The canteen food tasted worse than usual. Determindly, I grinded my teeth against chewy, fatty meat, and chocked down crunchy peas. Over cooked peas! Donna and jack had twirled out kissing, and I tried to ignore it. However, inside my tummy churned and a voice began singing in my head  
"Jack fancies Donna. He'll never come back to you!"

I mummbled retorts to my brain, causing Lilly to look up from her food, startled.

(Lilly Italics, Grace (who will appear in a mo!) Bold, Kim Normal)

_"Kim! You okay honey?"_

"Oh yeah fine...just worried about..err...things...err"

_"What Kim? Is it Grace? Cos she's over there, and heading this way!"_

"Erm, Yeah! You got it Lilly! Oh boy, she looks mad!"

Grace wandered up to out table, completly blanking me, and began asking Lilly about general stuff. Oh great!

**"Hey Lilly! Oh Schools being such a bummer these days? Hows you ma buddy?"**

_"Er Grace...when did you strt using lingo?"_

**"Right after my friend ditched me...what was her name now...Kam? Tim? Kim? Oh yes, Kimmy, that cow, I did like her. But she prefered her stupid boyfriend. Typical!"**

"Hello? Im here?"

_"GRACE!"_

**"God, must be going funny, hearing strange voices!"**

_"Grace...talk to Kim!"_

**"Hahaa! That weirdo, huh, she only got a B+ for her History! I got an A*!"**

_"GRACE!"_

**"Stop emmbarrasing me Lilly, god!"**

"Helloey? You pig!"

Suddenly, Grace turned around and slapped me. Right on the face. I punched her in the stomach. She belched but grabbed my blouse and swore violently at me. Then, she muttered to me in a deep voice:

**"I'm gonna get you Miss Crawford, just you wait and see - you and your pals wont know whats hit them - literally!"**

Speedily, she ran out of the canteen and into a crowd of students. I rubbed my face and stumbled ou of the canteen. What a day!

Jack P.O.V

Once I'd made out with Donna, I told her that I really had to go see Mr Davidson, and I only had 25 minutes to do it! I was lying on a pile of old cleaning sacks, with Donna laying on top of me. She spred herself out, and told me I could, but she would miss me.

(Donna Normal, Jack Bold)

**"I really have to go!"**

"Aww Jacky, you sure?"

"**Yes I am I-"**

Donna cut me off, because she began slipping her fingers down my shirt, and unbuttoning each one.

**"Donna...please...I..."**

"Hmm, maybe this will make you stay!"

She began kissing my abs, and stroking them.

**"Nooo...Donna...you shouldnt...but"**

"It feels good dont it?"

**"...aaaa..."**

I knew it was wrong, because Kim kept flashing into my mind. But Donna was so...made me feel really Good. So I let her do it for a few more minuets, then jumped up and dashed off, pulling my shirt on again. What was I thinking? Kim, Kim!

Kim P.O.V

I saw Jack come out of the cupboard, followed by Donna. No, No! I sank down in tears. I saw Donna began talking to a massive crowd, obvously about Jack. Jack came round the corner, and saw me sobbing.

**"Im sorry Kim, I really am"**

"And I loved you. Loved. You like her. And. You. Know. It."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Terrible Suprise x

**Boom! Im back! Miss me? Doubt it, but anyway, here's the next chapter, and your gonna love it! Full of suprises, and mystery, please read and review. Also, answer my next poll -**

**"Who do you want them to meet on their travels?"**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin It.**

Kim P.O.V

I cant believe I fell for that. I knew Jack seemed to eager to carry out my plan! Of course he liked Donna, everyone likes Donna! Amazing hair, amazing face, eurrghhgh! Too amazing! I loved him. I really did...and for some stupid reason...I thought he loved me back? How stupid am I?

Jack P.O.V

Argh! Why do I have to like Donna? She'd never compare to Kim! Kim is perfect, beautiful and funny. All round fantastic. And ive just let her slip away, because I went to far with Donna. How am I gonna put this right now? Huh?

Kim P.O.V

When I got home, I decided not to tell me dad. He'd get really mad, and start saying I was "too young!" and all that stuff. But when I swayed in to the lounge, he was frozen by the window. Only his hand was shaking, and in it was a book. A familiar book. A very familar book. My diary!

Jack P.O.V

- Talks to donna, kisses again, runs away, wat have I done?-

Kim P.O.V

(Kim Normal, Dad Bold)

"Dad?"

He turned slowly, his face painted with anger and shock. Skaking, he held up my diary.

**"Jack Anderson. That boy, had to be him ey? Oh Kim, like your mother used to be - always go for the rebels!"**

"Dad!"

**"Dont bother, dont go there Kim."**

"Tell me why he's so bad! He's so sweeet, and wouldnt hurt a fly, and I-"

**"ENOUGH KIMBERLY!"**

"Wha-"

**"I said enough! Okay I'll tell you. Your little boyfriends dad and me , how do I say dont see eye to eye..."**

I was puzzled. So? He continued:

**"We used to be such buddys - until one night, he killed your mother."**

"WHAT?"

**"Purely by accident of course. We were argueing, and he threw a vase. He just chucked it at her. He says it was an accident, but I doubt it. He always was a horrible man. She went to hospital. Died. Died Kim, Died. And now, your going after a son of a muderer!"**

"No, Dad...oh..."

**"Yes! So, leave him with the slutty Donna. Why are you such an idiot Kim?"**

"YOU. NEVER. TOLD. ME. THE TRUTH."

**"I thought you would have had the sense, you litttle brat. Dont you reconise muderers?"**

He gulped down another can of beer. I shuddered.

"You said she died of a heart attack. You lied. Why?"

**"Huh? AWWW poor Kim, all she left you was a stone. A stupid stone. Huh!"**

I screamed and ran out of my house, dropping my bags by the door. I had to find Jack. I had to ask him the truth. No, I had to ask his dad the truth. The truth of murdering my mum.

Jack P.O.V

I was sitting outside, watching the sky. It had stopped raining, and a rainbow shone over head. I sighed, wondering what to do about Kim. As if by magic, I saw her face, caped in anger running towards me. I stood up, arms outstreched...

(Kim Normal, Jack Bold)

"ooof!"

Kim punched e in the stomach, and grabbed my collar.

"Is your dad a muderer?"

"What? Kim are you okay?"

"Dont play the fool! Your daddy. Your dad. He killed my mum!"

"No! Kim dont be stupid!"

"He did, dont lie!"

"Kim, calm down, your the one lying, I dont understand."

She watched my face. She could tell I looked confused. I was, I didnt know anything!

"Okay. Can I speak to your dad?

"Sure Kim..."

"Thanks"

Kim P.O.V

I walked in, taking in Jacks home. It was really nice, filled with family pictures, brightly covered walls and pretty furniture. I saw Jacks dad and stopped. Jack hugged his dad and whispered something long into his ear. At first his dad laughed. Then he grew pale, and turned white. He collapsed into a chair, and motioned for us to sit down.

(Kim Normal, Jack Bold, Jacks Dad Italics)

_"Kim, hear me out. Please"_

"You-"

Jack held me back, and I stopped squirming, and sat down, giving both of them the evils.

"Fine."

**"Well dad?"**

_"Listen. Just listen. I was argueing with your dad, but the reason had something to do with it all. He wasnt getting on with your mother at this point, and wanted a divorce. _

"So?"

_"Let me finish Kim. Now, I thought your mother was amazing. Of course I loved my wife Julie, but I knew your mother Sarah wasnt one to let slip away! I told him that she was an amazing person, and he just ranted on and on. Then Sarah came in, wearing...oh, a purple dressing gown. She looked so confused..."_

He trailed off, and I jabbed him.

_"Sorry! Well, your father grabbed a vase on the desk beside him and chucked it at a wall, or was about too. Trying to pull it out o your fathers hand (as it was one of your mums favouites) I swung him round and it wacked your mother on the head...and I...oh ...she..."_

He began sobbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his eyes began turning painfully red.

**"DAD...DAD...DAD!"**

"omg."

**"Why didnt you tell me? You...your a muderer!"**

_"Jack, son, its not like that, please-"_

**"Shut up. Just shut it. Im outta here."**

He ran upstairs, and came down stairs with a bag in his hand, pulling a jumper over his head. He grabbed my hand and shouted.

**"Come on Kim. I never want tosee his face again!"**

After pointing at his dad, he ran with me, out on the street, far away, far away...and i didnt stop him.

Jack P.O.V

I ran. I didnt knowwhere, or how I was going to get there, but all I knew was, I wanted to get away from here. Now.

**What do you think? Please REVIEW! :D**

**Love you all!**

xxx


	10. Chapter 19 Running Away x

**SOORRRRRYYY! I didnt update Sunday or Tuesday! Hope you all are still with me, I had a massive project on World War 2 to do for History. I hate some teachers! But yeah, so thank you to all my reviews, and followers, this is a good chapter, so REVIEW! Jack and Kim are running - but where too? Answer my poll please, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin It**

We ran and ran and ran, feeling the wind through our hair, and ignoring the pain beging to creep up. After about 10 minutes, my sides began to burn, whilst I felt like my body was going to expoled. Unregually, I wheezed and fell to the ground. Jack looked back, fear flashing across his face. I ached all over, and began to cry. Hot tears singed the ground. Jack crouched down beside me, looking worried:

**"Hey hey, calm down, its okay, Kim, Kim!"**

"Sorry Jack, I just...oh...i'm so...confused...I...need...ohhh"

I sobbed, not caring for once. Too much had happened at once, and I couldnt take it all at once. The truth about my mother had sunk in, and had turned into a permanent looming cloud above me. Jack craddled me in his arms, and stroked my hair.

**"Hey! Its okay, seriously, Im a little shocked aswell. But we are going to be okay. We're together, and thats all that matters, right?"**

"Yeah...thanks Jack"

**"No Problem Kim. So, got any plans for survival?"**

"Well...I have an idea - why dont we go back to my house and grab some supplies? My dad should be out at the pub, he does every Saturday, and I have my spare key!"

**"Great idea Kim, your brilliant, you know that right?"**

I blushed, but said in a cocky voice:

"Of course - catch me if you can!"

Jack P.O.V

We arrived at Kims' house, only to find lights on, and a silhouette of a man against the window. Kim cursed, but then, a lightbulb light up her face and she exclaimed -

"Got it!"

**"Got what?"**

She sighed.

"A plan you moron! Can I borrow your phone please Jacky?"

"**Why?"**

"So I can call my dad, pretending to be his mate Jim. I can get him down to pub, and then we can carry out the rest of the plan!"

**"Use your phone!"**

"No, he'll reconise the number. Please Jacky. Please...Please?"

She pleaded, and battered her eyelids. I gave in, and fished my phone out my pockets. Kim grabbed it, gave me a peck on the cheak, and stabbed a few buttons with her frozen fingers. He held the phone to her ear, and I heard it ring. Then I heard a voice, and then the funnyist convostation began.

(Kim (pretending to be Jim) Normal, Jack Bold, Kims Dad Italics)

_"Hello..?"_

"Oh, Hi, Bill, why dont you come down the pub with us, erm, clear your head and stuff"

I stuffed my hand into my mouth, in fits. Kim gave me the death stare.

_"Nah Jim, gotta wait for Kim. Little brat ran out on me. God, these teens!"_

"I know, totally awful! But come on Bill, justone pint of lagar of sumin', it'll make you feel better, please?"

_"You never say please Bill, and have you got a cold or something?"_

"Erm yeah, just escaped from Margret, she dontwant me out, why dont you come and be my rebel friend eh?"

_"Nah, sorry Jim, maybe another time."_

Kims Dad hung up, and i rolled on the floor, laughing. Kim pulled me up, bright pink, laring, and said

"You got any better ideas?"

I shook my head, trying to keep the smirk off my face.

"Good. Lets go to plan B. We're just going to have to go in."

**"Seriously?"**

"Yuppie! Come on, be a ninja!"

We darted tothe back door, and whilst Kim slid it open, I peered through the curtains, and told Kim he coast was clear. We scrambled in, and began silently, taking food fom the shelves. KIm nipped upstairs, and return about 5 minutes later, carry two rucksacks - one with clothes, one for food. She tossed me a grey jumper, and pulled a purple one over her head. As we turned to leave, I tripped over the cat, and swore loadly. The Tv turned off suddenly. Footsteps.

"Quick Out!"

Kim P.O.V

Jack shouted, and ran out first, carrying the food rucksack. My father stepped into the dooray, paralyzed. I gave him a serious look and said.

"I know the truth. You murdered her. You liar."

He didnt say anything. He didnt even move. I slid the door shut, and chased after Jack, into the cold, winters night. Once, for once in my life, I felt free.

**REVIEW! hope you liked it! 3**


	11. Chapter 10 Black Dragons Return x

**Hey Guys, sorry I havent updated in a while, Ive had writers block! But Im back, and they're as real shocker in this one! Hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing, I thank you all! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I did this in abit of a rush! Please also answer my latest poll, about a new story I will write. Collab or another Kickin it one? It should be at the top of my page thingy. Also any ideas for this story, or another one are always welcome. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin It**

**Enjoy!**

Kim P.O.V

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been three days now, and me and Jack are okay...well we've had a few little arguments, but they have all been resolved. I just got really angry, and took it out on him! You see, its so hard living a life in secret, getting away from two muderers. Oh, I hate calling my dad that, but he was. He is... Im curled up in Jacks arms nw, watching him sleep whilst writing this. He looks so cute when he sleeps! I found this flowery notebook under my bed, unused, so i thought I might as well write down my thoughts. Its like someone to talk to, when I cant talk to Jack. It sounds silly. I know it does. But hey, no one has to know,right?_  
_We've been travelling west, towards Jacks aunt, who should be able to set this mess straight. Or so he says anyway. I hate sleepying in trees; they're all hard and bumpy! Moreover they stink of death and deacy...ohh I despise it! However, I have Jack here, and its going to be okay, as he makes me feel so much better!_

I closed my diary, and slowly reached over to my bag, (which was squiged into a crack in the tree) trying not to wake him. I unzipped it, popped in my notebook and pen, and snuggled up to Jack, deciding to sleep once more.

Jack P.O.V

I woke up, aching all over. My head throbbed and I couldn't feel my toes. But as my eyes adjusted, and I saw Kim, all hunched up in a ball asleep, my pain faded away. **She looks so cute** I thought to myself. My watch read 7:32 exactly, and although I was never much of an early bird, we had to keep moving. Gently, I shook Kim, but she wouldnt wake. Then I had an idea. I kissed her head, then her neck and as I predicted, she queitly groaned and her eys flew open.

(Kim Normal, Jack Bold)

**"Morning Sleepy head!"**

She smiled, and her eyes wandered to her neck. Her smile vanished.

"Jack!"

**"What didnt you like it?"**

I winked, only to get a scowl from Kim.

"Look at my neck! Look! Look!"

**"There's noth- oh."**

"See?"

**"Ah. Well, i could be a bruise. A dark one."**

"Jack! Oh, you..."

Kim P.O.V

I looked into his eyes, and imediatly, I melted. I couldnt stay angry with him for long.

"I doesnt matter...I still love you"

**"Same right back at ya!"**

I kissed him, and butterflies began creeping up in my tummy. He kissed me back, and stoked my hair. I was in heaven. Then, suddenly, a voice that made up spring apart, and feaar began wrapping itself around me, choking me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack tensing up.

(Kim Normal, Jack Bold, Frank (OMG!) Italics, Black Dragon Member Underlined)

_"Well lookie what we have here. Two little love birds sitting in a tree. Aww. Too bad, its a shame to have to ruin it!"_

He grabbed my arm and I fell out of the tree. I stood up and punched Frank in the arm.

"Frank, there's only one of you, and two of us. Leave us alone!"

_"Oh really Kim?"_

Then, 6 Black Dragons lept out behind trees, with smirks on the fat faces. One lept at jack and pinned him down. Jack, taken by suprise, was helpless.

_"Not so clever now are we?"_

"Hey Boss? What shall we do with em?"

"What do you want? Let me go!"

**"Seriously Frank, Its not funny!"**

_"Aww, well your lovely fathers' wanted us to teach you a lesson. Oh, this will be fun!"_

He grinned evily!

**"No! Go away Frank!"**

"Shut up squirt!"

**"But-"**

"I said Shut up!"

**"Your an idiot Frank, and a complete Karate fail!"**

It wasnt the best of Jacks lines, but it made Frank angry. Very angry. I screamed,

"Nooooo, leave him alone!"

_"Thats it Jacky Boy, Dave - give him a beating!"_

"Sure thing Frank. Right you!"

Dave twisted Jacks arm back, whilst Jack howled in pure pain. Dave then kicked him in the stomach, causing Jack to collapse to the ground. I couldnt stand it any more. I screamed again and lashed out at Frank. The last thing I saw was Jack lying on the floor , completly knocked out, a laughing Frank, and a white cloth coming towards me. It smelt weird. Then, everything went black.

Jack P.O.V

I was in too much pain, the last thing I saw was Kim, lying on the floor, with a white, drugged cloth over her face. Then I felt a surge of pain in my stomach again, and someone turned off the lights. Everything, became black.

**Oooh! What do you think? Like it?**  
**REVIEW!**

**Loveya all!**


	12. Chapter 11 Escaping x

**Hey guys! How are we? Im feeling ill:(. Very ill! Oh so ill...however, as my mum is out whilst im in bed feeling ill, I thought I might as well write for you guys. Arent I nice? Well, this is quite long, hopefully correct spelling and grammer, ANSWER MY POLL! Enjoy, and read on!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin It**

Kim P.O.V

I woke up in a darkened room. All I could see was a locked door and a dimly lit candle I the corner. I was lying on a hard but strangely comfy bed. Thought started rushing through my mind. Why was a strapped to a bed? Would Frank dare…to…rape me?

A spine chilling ran down me, and I realized it wasn't because of fear - I was only wearing my underwear.

**- At the same time -**

Jack P.O.V

Where am I? Where's Kim? My stomach hurts like hell... Thought rushed through my head, and every muscle in my body sent sparks on pain through me every time I moved an inch. I was in the Black Dragons Dojo, and on the wall the clock read 5:35 Pm. As my eyes adjusted, I could make out 3 Black Dragons with their backs to me, surrounding me. I could read them each like a book, working out their weaknesses, and strengths. But, did I have enough power in me, to defeat them all?

Kim P.O.V

I shut my eyes tight. I heard Frank and Dave, creep into the room. I could hear his heavy breathing, and smell his disgusting breath.

(Frank Normal, Dave Bold)

"She's asleep."

**"Still?"**

"Yep, but she'll be awake soon, that drug should stop working within 10 minutes. I'll just wait!"

Phew. They didnt know I was pretending. But oh damn, he was staying?

**"So, you want me to leave you with her when she wakes? Hope you have fun!"**

"Boy, I will! I have always liked her, and now I can force her to like me back. In an unusual way!"

He laughed meanly, and I shuddered. Bad move.

"Hey Kim, Your awake aren't you? I saw you move! You can go Dave."

**"Sure thing boss"**

I opened my eyes. Franks face loomed above me. He had his shirt off, and was unzipping his trousers.

"So Kim, Im going to teach you a lesson!"

I tried to wriggle away, but he grabbed me, and slapped me twice around the face. He kneed me in the stomach. I squealed in pain, but he was kissing my stomach. I couldn't do anything. That's why I screamed.

Jack P.O.V

I heard a scream. The guards around me stiffened, and then chuckled. One of them whispered,  
"She's going to be taught a lesson alright!"

I couldn't bear it anymore. A bolt of energy surged through me and I leapt up, knocking over one of the Black Dragons in mid-flow. I spun round with my arms out, knocking them out. One put up a fight, but he was no match for me. He punched me, but I grabbed his arm, and didn't let go. When he attempted to do it again with his right arm, I tightened my grip on both and kicked him in the chest. He lay on the floor, wriggling with agony. I shut him in a cupboard, and ran to the next room. I froze.

Kim was lying on a hard, yet somehow squidgy bed, with Frank on top of her, slapping her and trying to loosen her bra. Anger boiled with in me. I had to do something. Now

Kim P.O.V

Frank was desperately trying to undo my bra, but I wouldn't let him, so then he pinned me down on my front, and laughed. I felt it undo, and he turn me over and pulled it off. He smiled. But not a nice smile, a wicked one. That's when I heard it. A fierce angry roar, one I remembered. Jacks.

Jack P.O.V

I charged at Frank, and pushed him off Kim. I saw her trying to get her bra back on, and trying to unlock the chains round her legs. I kicked Frank, but he grabbed my leg, so I couldn't move. He shoved me up against a wall, and repeatedly knocked my head against it, giving me a huge bump on the back of my head. The room began to turn. In the last few moments of consciousness, I saw Kim, leap at Frank, and through him on the floor. His eyes rolled upwards, and he became limp. Then, I fainted.

Kim P.O.V

Once I'd taken care of Frank, I put on my clothes. Thankfully, Frank had just thrown them over the chair. They were abit ripped, however it was better than just my underwear. Alot better in fact! Grinning, I began looking round, therefore - I saw Jack. My grin faded. He looked dead. Tears began dropping down my face, but I swiped them away. You can do this Kim. He's no dead. I shook him. No answer. Panic crept up me, and fear made my eyes widened. I called out to him, but he didn't make a sound.

"Come on Jack...please...I ... love ...you."

Jack P.O.V

Distantly, I heard a voice. A beautiful voice. Someone I loved...

Kim P.O.V

I slapped him. His eyes shot open, and his hand flew to the back of his head. "Ouch" he exclaimed, and I smiled. He was alive. I helped him up, and we stumbled outside the Dojo, past all the unconscious warriors, and through the unlocked doors. Great, I muttered, we are back in Seaford.

(Kim Normal, Jack Bold, Rudy Italics)

"Jack, we will never get to your aunts now! We are back in Seaford!"

**"Hey, why don't we go to Rudy's? He's an adult!"**

I growled. Jack looked surprised!

"Why didn't we think of that before? We could have seen Milton too! Jerry's and Eddie are away, and so is Grace. "

**"Well, Rudy was away too, but he was back yesterday, I was going to tell you but...we kind of got distracted. Hang on Milton...? He's like best friends with my dad - they are both science mad!"**

"oh...yeah! Silly me! Well, at least im fully clothed now!"

I blushed, and so did Jack.

**"Anyway…"**

"Let's go to Rudy's, come on!"

Jack P.O.V

We arrived at Rudy's, and knocked on the door. Rudy opened it, and gazed at us.

_"What the hell?"_

"We can explain Rudy...!"

**Like it? Pretty long ! Sorta...anyway REVIEW AND...**

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 12 Rudys House x

**Hey sorry it's about late ... I am banned from using the laptop but my mums out so... Heehee! That's why it's so short. I'm sorry the next chapter will be in quite a while, but it will be the last chapter!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

Jack P.O.V

Rudy stared at us. His eyes got bigger and bigger, until Kim gripped my arm in fright. It made me feel well... Heroic I guess! I put my arm around her, and addressed Rudy. I spoke calmly and said

_(Kim Normal __**Jack Bold**__ Rudy Italics)_

_What are you doing here?_

_We can explain Rudy-_

_**You see-**_

So he admitted it? Wow, I really doubted he would've Done that!

_So why are you here?_

**We haven't got anywhere else to go!**

_So..?_

****So please let us stay!

Kim widened her eyes and pulled a sad she looked cute when she did that! Aww... Well it certainly soften Rudy. He sighed heavily, but ushered us in sending us into his lounge, warning us not to touch anything! Hd scampered off, I think into the kitchen.

Rudys home was really homely! It had comfy little chairs, and a wornout coffee table the centre of the room. Many family pictures hung on the walls, which were a bright yellow colour. Much more cheerful than my house anyway! Kim gingerly sat down next to me, and after an awkward silence, layed her head on my shoulder. Out of the blue, she kissed me, but it was perfect, full of love and cook passion. It felt like it lasted for hours but when it stopped, my heart felt warmer than before. Kim winked at me, just before Rudy entered the room. phew!

Kim P.O.V

Jack kisses like an angel. He made me so much happier. Although he could probably tell, I was grinning very obviously! Urfhgg I think I live him. I really do.

Rudy came in carrying an amazing sight - hot chocolate and biscuits! We gulped it down quickly and smiled gratefully at him. Greedily we foibles the food - we were starving! Rudy told us rather firmly that we should go up stairs to bed right now! He told us he had made up to camp beds in his attic, so we should be comfy. From behind him, he gave us some of his "niece" and "nephew" .sleep we're. Calmly promising me that they had been washed hundreds, Rudy sent us up to the attic with our sleeping stuff. We put up a sheet to separate us, whilst changed. After I'd finished I got my foot caught on the sheet and pulled it down, whilst flying thorough the air and landing ATM Jacks feet. Going red, i quickly stood up! I saw Jack and my world stopped - it just stopped.

He was.. His torso. His abs... Woah. I felt dazed. They ... I

**Kim ... Why are you looking at my torso in a weird way?**

I'm whaT?!

Damn it! What was I doing? I went pink. Hot pink.

Ermmm... Ha ha no I wasnt...?

**Kim I know when your lying! Did you like my abs? Heehee I'm pretty flattered, ya know?**

He winkedat me. I giggled and shook my head going even pinker! I lay on his chest, and I felt warm and dreamy. Everything began to fade...

Jack P.O.V

KIM fell asleep on me and I smiled to myself. she was adorable. She really aaas. In fell asleep happy.

**Sorry it's so short, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13 All Loose Ends Tied Up

**OKAY OKAY, KILL ME NOW! Ages its been hasn't it, Im so sorry, so sorry, I think I've lost most of you, damn it ! :( But this is my last chapter, and its HUGE! Well, Huge-ish! Love it, hate it, just read and review. I think the endings good, and its tied up any loosed ends too. Also, read the last chapter, as Ive re-edited it, and it will also re-fresh your memory. So, I hope you like it, after this story, Im gonna go back and edit this one, then do a collab of two tv shows. Vote on my poll please!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Kickin It**

Jack P.O.V

I woke up with a sharp pain in my rib. Ow. Then I heard a annoyingly cute voice. KIM!

(Jack Bold, Kim Normal Rudy Italics)

**Ouch, oy Kim stop it, quit it thats hurting OW!**

Aww did I hurt my little JackJack?

**Kim, Yes, - JackJack? Im not 5!**

I wouldn't be so sure of that! Hee hee!

She giggled, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We were facing, so close. Just touching. She mouthed "I Love You", pointed to the clothes hanging over a chair, and before I could say anything, she vanished down stairs! Damn. So close!

I got hurriedly got dressed and slowly walked to the bathroom. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. My hair looked like Id just been pulled through a prickly hedge backwards!

_Jack, hurry up your breakfast is being served!_

Kim appeared at the door.

Stop admiring yourself - although you are pretty cute!

Again, before I could hug or kiss her, she disappeared downstairs again. Damn!

Kim P.O.V

I was helping Rudy cook breakfast, and just dished onto a plate when I heard Jack come downstairs. He flashed me a smile, then turned his attention to the food that I was spreading out on the table. A full english breakfast: Ham, eggs, tomatoes, hash browns, sausages etc. They had all turned out quite well, except for the sausages (which I had never cooked before strangely) because they were a bit black around the edges. OOPS!

SO, Like it Jack?

**Meh**

I punched him, and he quickly apologised!

**Ouchie! Kim, sorry I didn't mean it, it looks amazing!**

Better do, and don't you say otherwise!

I winked at him, kissed his cheek and sat down next to him. A split-second later, Rudy came in, and told us we could dig in! We of course, obeyed.

_So Guys, fancy telling Rudy why you came to me at 2 Am?_

I looked at Jack, who gave me an encouraging nod.

Well...

and the whole story came out, with small interruptions from Jack. Gasping at the murdereousness of my Dad, he patted me on the back. He was shocked about the Black Dragons, and even more shocked about what they did. Waving his hand, I skipped out any details.

So, we were outside,

**No where to go!**

Thanks Jack, I sorta implied that!

**Sorry!**

You'd better be or I-

_Kim!_

Sorry, we then began to run, until Jack had the ...clever...idea of going to yours!

**Thats me, clever!**

I ignored this comment. Jack does like to be the best, but who could resist him?

And then we arrived here, and you know the rest.

_Blimey. Blimey Indeed!_

Rudy layed back in his chair, and thought. He fished out his mobile, and dialled a few numbers. He spoke on the phone for some minuetes. After we had clicked it shut, he beamed. Then his beam faded. I was confused. So was Jack.

**What? **

Are you okay Rudy?

Yes Im okay Kim.

**S**o **w**h**a**t**s** **h**a**p**p**e**n**e**d**?** (Jack and Kim said this together)

_Well, both your dads have been arrested and under questioning. Just this second in fact! I guess thats good and bad news. Chief Warren has advised you both to stay at Jacks for a while, until this whole thing calms down. Im so sorry Kim._

He patted me on the back, and sent us both upstairs to get ready to leave.

Jack P.O.V

After Kim and I had re-washed, we went back upstairs. I laid back down on the bed, watching Kim pack away some bits and bobs. She came and sat down near me, putting her head in her hands. Silently, I crept up behind her, and spun her round. Before she could say anything I kissed her, full on and completely caught her unaware. Yes!

Kim P.O.V

Perfect. I think thats how I could describe it. Perfect.

Jack P.O.V

Perfect. I think thats how I could describe it. Perfect.

Kim P.O.V

He ran his fingers up my back and I wrapped myself around him. I pushed him up against the wall and we made out. Suddenly he pulled away, and I loooked shocked.

Wha-

He pressed his finger to my lips, and I calmed down. He gently pulled my eyelids shut, and i heard a slight rustling of material. Then, he held my hands, and said.

**Open Your Eyes.**

So, I did. Oh, He had.. taken his top of. !. I giggled, and wriggled close again. I put my arms around his neck and we met again, and it lasted for ages and ages and ages and...

Jack P.O.V

Afterwards, we went back downstairs, and Rudy was standing by the door, talking to a women. Someone I knew. Someone I loved! Mum!

**MUM!**

I ran up to her and hugged her, not caring who was watching. SHe hugged me back, and said softly to me, that it was going to be alright.

Kim P.O.V

I turned away from the scene, as it made me feel sad inside. I looked at Rudy questioningly.

(Jack Bold, Kim Normal, Rudy Italics, Jacks Mum Underlined)

So whats going to happen to me?

_Oh Kim! Your going to stay with her, and its going to be alright. Promise_

Really?

_Promise._

And so do I Miss Crawford. Come along honey, lets get in the car.

Jacks mother led us out the car, and we hopped in.

Jack happily chatted away to his mother, whilst I looked out the window. Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket. The stone. I got it out and just held it. Then I whispered to it.

Its going to be alright. I love you Mum.

Then, not caring what Jacks mum, or Jack thought, I wound down the car window and shouted out the window.

ITS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT.

It felt good.

**Awww! Like it? Hope you did! Last chapter, its making me cry! Boo Hoo! Anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
